Venturi injectors are commonly used to introduce a secondary fluid into a primary fluid stream. These injectors include an inlet for a primary fluid flow, a suction port introducing a second fluid flow into the primary fluid flow path, and an outlet for dispensing the combined primary and secondary fluids.
Systems for mixing chemical components using a venturi are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,020 and 5,678,593 describe detergent mixing systems for use with a highly pressurized water source. These systems include a mixing tank and several liquid chemical supply containers each accommodating a liquid chemical composition. A water supply conduit connects the pressurized water source with the mixing tank. Venturi chambers are disposed within the water supply conduit and are arranged for parallel flow. Each of the venturi chambers includes a suction port in fluid communication, respectively, with one of the liquid chemical supply containers so as to draw the liquid chemical from each chemical supply container as pressurized water passes through the venturi chamber, thus entraining the liquid chemical into the water.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0090415 describes an ultra-high pressure chemical delivery system sharing a common bulk fluid inlet and bulk fluid flow path to direct a bulk fluid through injectors. The system includes a manifold body having a bulk fluid inlet fluidly interconnected to a plurality of injector flow channels. Each injector flow channel includes a valve conduit and an injector conduit. The valve conduits include a valve mounting port and the injector conduits include an injector mounting port. The injector members each include a chemical inlet portion and a mixed fluid outlet portion, where the valve member selectively directs the bulk fluid through the injectors for drawing a chemical through the inlet portion for mixing with the bulk fluid and dispensing through to a point of use through the mixed fluid outlet portion. This system is specifically designed for use of extremely high water pressures upwards of 1000 psi.
In either case, the aforementioned systems are designed for creation of final use-level or application-level diluted solutions, that are no longer concentrated, such as dilutions of 1:20, 1:50, 1:100 or 1:500 (chemical to water). For creation of higher concentrated solution mixes (such as solutions having concentrations of greater than 1:5) from super concentrates, a highly controlled and delicate mixing environment is needed. Because the aforementioned systems require water under high pressure flows through the venturi chamber, these systems are not suitable for creation of higher concentrated solution mixes.
Further, these systems require a thorough understanding of the underlying mechanical functionality of multiple venturis operating in parallel or in series, and their effects on mixing, in order to operate the equipment effectively. Unfortunately, these systems do not provide a straight forward, ease-of-use platform and interface, as is highly desired by chemical mixing station operators.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for creating concentrated chemical solution mixes from super concentrates, designed for simple operation by a user. The present invention satisfies this need.